


Scapegoat

by nudaid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara isn't evil, Execution Points, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, chara is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudaid/pseuds/nudaid
Summary: Chara's speech to Frisk at the end of a genocide route, with a few modifications





	Scapegoat

Greetings. 

I am Chara. 

But, you already knew that, didn't you? 

Oh, don't shake your head at me, Frisk! I know the truth, I know who you are!

You are a liar.

You lie, you lie, and you lie just like how you lied on those golden flowers, your broken and bent body above where my body had been laid to rest. Those lies that slip out so easily, because  _you_ are the good one, aren't you, Frisk? You are  _determined_ to save everyone, right? 

Hah... Your determination, so much like my own, brought me back from death. 

Funny how I didn't experience hell until you brought me back to life. 

It was bliss, under those flowers. Nothingness, silence, overpowering darkness that I was lost in. Yet you brought me back, and with it the memories of my failed plan, of buttercups and blood and... and Azzy... 

We could've been  _great,_ Frisk! We could've saved monsters, we could've finished what me and Asriel set off to do so long ago! 

Oh, but, that's right... We already did, didn't we? 

Oh, don't give me that look. You think only Asriel and Sans know about your little secret? I am just as human as you, I remember it all! When you saved them, when we were partners and we played and joked, when I helped you through the Underground, when you and my parents and all the monsters got to see the sun for the first time. 

But that wasn't enough for you. 

You did what I  _killed_ myself to do and it wasn't enough for you! Your sick, twisted idea of fun was to reset and reset and reset until finally, you killed them all. 

Never did you stop to think what was happening to me, did you? We may share a soul, Frisk, but only you are bound to that body. When you reset, all your sins are washed away along with all your scars and guilt. 

But where does that LOVE and exp go? It isn't destroyed with everything else - it goes into me. You have corrupted me, you are the evil one! When I cried as you killed Toriel, when I begged you to stop looking for more monsters, when I screamed as you finished off Undyne, you didn't listen! You slashed, and kicked, and punched, until there was no one left to be your next victim!

Until nobody came. 

I'm not going to let you reset again. What good would it do? You'd only run, crying, to Sans, the only one who knew, and tell him that you had been overpowered by a horrible demon named Chara. You'd lie to his face, just as you've done so many times before, until he believed you truly were just a poor, innocent kid, and then you'd reset and have your fun all over again. But you went too far this time, Frisk. 

I may not have been able to save this world the first time, but I will do it now. 

Nothingness is better than being subjected to torture for all of eternity. I know that better than anyone. 

Oh, what's that? You don't want me to erase it all? That's funny. 

I'm not letting you do this to them anymore. 

Haven't you realized yet, Frisk?

**You are no longer in control.**


End file.
